Trampas de Seducción
by ErrexErre
Summary: Zorro. Se había ganado aquel apelativo desde que inició la secundaria. Seduciendo para jugar, jugando para herir, herir para vengarse, vengarse para esconderse. ¿Qué hará Kurama cuando la única persona que al fin logra interesarle no cae en su juego de se
1. Chapter 1

Nihao!

T-T waaa, después de tanto tiempo, he resucitado! ToT por fin un nuevo fic y las actualizaciones correspondientes a los anteriores, jeje. xp

Quiero disculparme por haber tardado como dos o tres meses en volver y actualizar los fics, estaba en crisis de falta de imaginación u.u No tenía ni ganas de escribir s pero dado a esos extraños milagros de la vida, la inspiración volvió a mí, jeje. Así que aquí les traigo otro KuramaxHiei, un poco extraño, quizá. Tengo que darme tiempo para éste y para un nuevo fic del mismo género que también estoy escribiendo y que publicaré al finalizar cualquiera de los fics que me falta por terminar s

Wenu, como ya no hay más preámbulo, creo que comenzaré n.n

**Summary**: Zorro. Se había ganado aquel apelativo desde que inició la secundaria. Seduciendo para jugar, jugando para herir, herir para vengarse, vengarse para esconderse. ¿Qué hará Kurama cuando la única persona que al fin logra interesarle no cae en su juego de seducción? KuramaxHiei

Dedicado a **Rika-chan**, **Mayumi Minamino**, **Hikari-kun** y a mi sensei **Rurouni Andrea**

**Trampas de seducción**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**1 cap. Kurama, el Zorro**

"No. No me interesa"

"Pero... Kurama, eres el único que podría..."

"Ya te lo dije, Itawara, ella no me interesa"

"Eres un maldito zorro, Kurama"

"Lo sé, precisamente por eso no quiero involucrarme con ella. Lo siento"

El pelirrojo soltó una de sus arrogantes sonrisas y dio media vuelta, dejando al chico de cabello dorado perplejo.

_Como si realmente me interesara acostarme con una novata._ pensó amargamente.

Sabía perfectamente que Kaeru-chan hacía meses, incluso años, estaba muriéndose por él. Pero él era demasiado para ella. O al menos eso le gustaba creer.

Nuevamente se había peleado con Hideki Itawara. Ya no le importaba; una vez se había enamorado de él, pero ya no le importaba. No desde que supo que formaba parte de un extraño triángulo amoroso. Y él no iba a meterse en cosas tan cursis y patéticas.

Era su penúltimo año de secundaria y lo aprovecharía. Era un alumno ejemplar, popular entre mujeres y hombres y parecía ser el chico perfecto. Estaba lleno de problemas oscuros y dolorosos.

Prefería no pensar en eso. Desde que su padre les había abandonado, a él y a su madre, su vida cambió radicalmente. Dejó de ser esa buena persona para convertirse en el ser más perverso y despiadado que podía existir. Seguiría el ejemplo de su padre y luego... Bueno, quizá lo mataría.

En cosas como esta pensaba el joven pelirrojo cuando se dio de cara con Kaeru. Resopló con fastidio.

"Buen día, Minamino-kun"

"Buen día, Minase-chan" dijo él sin mirarla y entrando al salón.

_Nuevamente con los mismos de toda la secundaria. Se está volviendo cada vez más monótono._

Las chicas seguían muertas por él. Algunas le atraían, otras le repugnaban. Los chicos...

Resopló. Hacía tanto que salía com ambos géneros que le daba prácticamente igual. Echó hacia atrás su cabellera, cuidando que las chicas lo notasen y empezaran a lanzar chillidos de emoción.

Se sentó y les echó una mirada calculadora, mirándolas descaradamente y comparando cuerpos. Cerró los ojos y les dirigió una sonrisa igual de descarada. Las chicas sonrienron entre tímidas y coquetas. Sabía manipular, el Zorro.

Mianmino cerró los ojos y dio un resoplido. Qué aburrido. Siempre lo mismo. Ya era una rutina, una muy aburrida rutina.

Como si nada volteó la mirada hacia la puerta del salón. Abrió desmesuaradamente los ojos. Acababa de entrar un chico bajo, de cabello negro en punta, y ojos rojos. Le clavó la mirada fijamente. El Zorro estaba sorprendido, aquellos ojos tan fríos, esa mirada de suficiencia y soberbia... Le irritó. Sonrió con arrogancia. El chico le seguía mirando.

_¿Quieres jugar a las miraditas? De acuerdo entonces._

Pero el chico de ojos rojos sonrió burlonamente y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza,

Kurama estaba perplejo.

Volvió a mirar la chico, pero éste había desaparecido. Gruñó y se recostó en el espaldar del pupitre. ¿Pero qué rayos pasaba con ese enano puntiagudo?

Pasaron el resto de las clases así, El Zorro clavándole frías miradas y el chico de ojos rojos sin hacerle el menor caso.

En cierta forma, ésto atraía al Zorro.

"Hey, Zorro. ¿Irás a la fiesta de Matsumoto el sábado?"

"Puedes apostar lo que sea" contestó sonriendo el Zorro.

"Kaeru-chan estará" dijo el chico sonriendo.

"¿Y?"

"Sabes qué quiero decir. Deberías aprovechar aquella oportunidad"

Su pensamiento giró en torno al chico de ojos rojos.

"Sí, quizá tengas razón"

El otro chico volteó también a ver a Hiei. Sonrió.

"El nuevo. Cómo te gusta meterte con esos, Kurama"

"Es simplemente carne fresca" contestó Kurama sonriendo.

El chico rió y le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de irse.

El Zorro respiró profundamente y salió del aula. Sintió pasos detrás de él, pero no volteó. Salió del instituto y tomó un rumbo distinto al de su casa. Los pasos continuaban. Sonrió.

Dio unos pasos más hasta llegar al parque y se detuvo. Volteó. El chico de ojos rojos lo miraba inquietante… fulminante… sonriente.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien qué?" preguntó el chico.

"¿Para qué me has seguido?"

"Tú me pediste que te siguiera"

Kurama sonrió.

"Eso no es verdad"

"Lo es" dijo el chico seriamente.

El Zorro lo miró extrañado.

"No lo hice"

"¿Qué fueron aquellas estúpidas miradas entonces?" atajó el chico sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"Simplemente te examinaba. Eres bastante atractivo"

El chico guardó silencio.

Kurama hizo un gesto extraño entre una tos y una risita.

"Bueno, supongo que nos veremos por ahí" dijo simplemente.

"Seguro que eso deseas"

"Oh sí" respondió Kurama sonriendo "Lástima que aún no sepa tu nombre"

Dio una vuelta y se propuso a irse, aún sonriendo.

El chico se acercó a él, lo acorraló contra un árbol y juntó sus labios con los de Kurama, mirándolo fieramente con aquella mirada rubí en la esmeralda, sorprendida.

El chico se separó y dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Hiei Jaganshi "dijo él al oído de Kurama –" No lo olvides"

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, dejando al Zorro con los muy abiertos y un sabor extraño en sus labios.

" ¡Maldita sea!"

Kurama subió las escaleras hasta su habitación con furia, cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpazo, lanzó la mochila a un extremo de la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, rabioso.

_¡¿Cómo es posible que haya sido yo el idiota que cayó en la trampa!_

Se dio vuelta furioso.

Lo peor de todo… Le había gustado aquel beso…

_Maldita sea…_

Pero se lo tenía bien merecido. Sonrió. Todo pasaba por premeditar las cosas, cuando éstas se daban de manera natural. No había que pensar mucho.

La próxima vez sería Hiei quien cayera. Lo iba a conquistar de alguna u otra forma. Tenía que hacerlo. Aquel chico realmente le había llamado la atención. Era tan… hermoso. No, atractivo… Y se veía… inocente.

_Tienes la mente podrida, Kurama._

Se enojó consigo mismo. Él no podía enamorarse de nuevo. No podía estarle gustando aquel chico. Era sólo una broma.

Tenía que convencerse.

Ni siquiera lo conocía.

_Rayos…_

Se levantó y se sentó. Miró hacia la ventana y dio con el escritorio. Sobre éste había una fotografía de una chica preciosa. Kurama la cogió entre sus manos. La contempló largamente y la lanzó al suelo, haciendo que el vidrio se rompiera en pedazos. Sacó la foto y la rompió en tiras que luego lanzó al viento.

Golpeó con fuerza el escritorio.

No podía permitírselo. No de nuevo.

Se quitó el uniforme y se quedó en boxer. El viento que entraba por la ventana le causaba escalofríos, pero no le importó. Se encontraba sólo entre el suburbio doloroso y encerrado en una inmensa y profunda oscuridad llamada corazón. ¿Por qué toda esa confusión?

Justo ese día. Ese día se cumplían dos años…

Cogió el marco con la luna rota y lo observó unos segundos. Dos años… Ella se había ido. Desde entonces…

_Talvez sólo deba divertirme un poco _pensó Kurama. Talvez así…

Aquella chica y Hideki se revolvían en su cabeza. No sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando.

No quería volver a recordar. Escuchó vagamente la voz de su madre llamándole para que cenara.

Resopló y lanzó el marco dentro de un cajón.

_Te arrepentirás de todo esto, Yukina._

Bajó las escaleras no sin antes ponerse algo con qué cubrirse el cuerpo e intentó aparentar tranquilidad. Detestaba preocupar a su madre.

Estaban todos en clase de educación física. Kurama formaba parte del equipo de baloncesto. Hiei en el equipo de atletismo. Ya no se sabía quién era más popular. Luego de dos meses de intentos fallidos por persuadir a Hiei de algo, Kurama no se daba por vencido e intentaba por todos los medios acercársele. Necesitaba de él y no encontraba una razón.

_Talvez sea la atracción física._ Porque le gustaba y mucho.

Se escucharon gritos de admiración. Kurama encestó y volteó a ver por qué se había armado tanto jaleo.

"Jaganshi! ¡Acaba de cruzar rapidísimo los 800 metros!"dijo Kaeru en un intento desesperado y fallido por parecer entusiasmada y provocar celos a Kurama.

"Ah" Kurama dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver al partido.

"Hey, Zorro"

La voz áspera y fría de Hiei hizo que Kurama volteara sonriente.

"¿Sí?"

"Te reto" dijo Hiei casualmente "800 metros. Quien gane hará con el otro lo que le parezca"

Kurama lo miró evaluador. Si él ganaba…

Pero no era tonto. Estaba claro que Hiei era mucho más rápido que él… Pero eso de hacer lo que quiera… Si Hiei ganaba, talvez podía sacar partido de eso.

"De acuerdo"

Hiei sonrió.

Ambos avanzaron a la pista de carreras.

"En sus marcas" empezó Hideki "listos… ¡ahora!"

Kurama y Hiei partieron al mismo tiempo. Hiei era realmente veloz, pero Kurama no se quedaba atrás. Casi toda la secundaria estaba ahí animándolos, eran los chicos más populares de todo el instituto.

Kurama empezaba a agotarse, tenía menos resistencia que Hiei, y éste parecía bastante relajado, aún corriendo de esa manera.

Kurama volvió a alcanzar a Hiei y le miró unos segundos. Hiei intercambió la mirada con él, provocando en Kurama un impacto que casi le hizo caerse.

_Esos ojos… son como los de Yukina…_

Hiei ganó. Kurama siguió corriendo y paró, jadeando.

Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas e intentó regularizar su respiración.

Al levantar la mirada, sus ojos se perdieron en Hiei. Una toalla sobre los hombros, bebiendo de una botella agua y el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo. Kurama volteó recordando que ahora tendría que hacer lo que el enano puntiagudo ese quisiera.

"Bien… tú ganaste" dijo Kurama "¿Qué quiere que haga, oh señor amo?"

Hiei sonrió y le dio la botella con agua.

"En realidad te gustará" fue la única respuesta de Hiei.

Kurama se quedó perplejo, de pie, viendo cómo Hiei avanzaba hasta los vestidores.

¿Tendría razón Hiei? ¿Por qué le iba a gustar?

El Zorro sonrió. ¿Acaso estaba el pequeño enano tratando de seducirlo también?

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

HOLAX!

YEEE, IO NUEVAMENTE! SI! IO IO IO!

Espero no les descepcione este fic. Tiene una gran historia de xq esta aki n.n

Ah, y lamento decirlo, pero ahora sí que no podrñe responder fics Y.Y ff lo ha prohibido o.O q raro, ne?

Wenu, espero que les haya gustado.

n.n REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo! n.n si! actualizando al fin! ojala ya tnga listos algunos fics T.T

Sensei! T.T ah, sensei, domo arigatou! T.T no creo estar escribiendo tan bien como tú, pero me acerco, jeje. n.n y estaré esperando ese fic con ansias n.n ia sabes sensei!

One-san! Saludos para ti q ya regresaste sana y salva n.n

Este capi dedicado a **Rurouni Andrea** xq me aguantas siempre n.n gracias sensei, te prometo un wall hard yaoi xDD, mi kerida one-san **Rika-chan x ser la mejor one-san que existe, que vivan las peras, gloria a Dios, aleluya! Y viva la salsa Tampiqueña!** mi amia **Valsed** T.T ninia, donde t metiste! **Hikari-kun** xq eres una persona y amigo muy especial para mi n.n **I-kun** x ser mi mejor amigo, aunke seas corruptor xDDD **Mayumi Minamino** xq siempre estamos en contacto xDD tns q ir a ese kino o.oU (a q t rezo, papi, a q t rezo) **Darky, Misha, Yvonne** xq son locas xDDD mas q io y las kero un monton! **Sumiko y Dione** xq me dan miedo o.oUUU y xq son unas amias excepcionales xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

2 cap. Yukina

"Ok, ya estuvo"

"No lo creo, aún te falta ahí, Zorro" dijo la voz fría de Hiei.

"Hiei, no me refería ésto cuando..."

"Dijiste que el ganador haría del otro lo que qería. Esto es lo que quiero que hagas"

Kurama gruñó y hundió el trapo en el agua con detergente mientras con la otra mano restregaba el brode de un urinario.

"Esto es injusto" declaró Kurama.

"No lo es. Fue el premio. Eres un mal perdedor"

El Zorro maldijo entre dientes y siguió con su trabajo. Todo por tener mente de...

"Ahí también"

"Como ordene, amo" dijo Kurama sonriendo. Hiei resopló. Estaba haciendo bastante calor y la puerta del baño de hombres estaba cerrada. Había una ventana donde dos rendijas abiertas era la única ventilación que existía en el lugar.

"Listo" declaró Kurama dejando el trapo en el balde "Estoy exhausto"

"Muy bien, Zorro" dijo Hiei sonriendo con malicia "Supongo que volverás a considerarlo antes de pensar que puedes ganarme"

Kurama sonrió. Era momento de sacar partido al castigo.

"Quizá eso es lo que tú crees, Hiei"

"Eh...?"

Pero Hiei ya no tuvo tiempo de reclamar, al tiempo que Kurama había posado furiosamente sus labios sobre los del chico de ojos rojos, que estaba anonadado.

Hiei cogió uno de los mechones de Kurama, profundizando en el furioso beso, sin dejarse ganar, luchando por obtener el control y...

"¡Abran esa puerta!"

Sobresaltados, los dos chicos se sepraron y vieron la puerta.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Abran la estúpida puerta!

"Déjalo ya, talvez esté fuera de servicio"

"Qué tontería..."

Kurama rió en voz baja cuando las personas fuera del servicio se alejaron y Hiei se abalanzó sobre Kurama, besándolo de nuevo, recoastándolo en el suelo... Los uniformes de ambos quedaban en el suelo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama estaba abrochándose el uniforme. Tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Hiei estaba de pie, apoyado en una pared.

"Nada mal, en realidad, estuvo excelente" dijo Hiei con indiferencia.

"Lo sé" dijo Kurama acercándose a él "Pero.. que algo te quede claro!"

"Hn. Tú dirás"

"Esto tan sólo fue... pues eso. Sexo. Te tomo cuando quiero, ¿lo comprendes?"

Hiei le miró de roejo y sonrió.

"No hacía falta que dijeras eso. Hice lo mismo"

Kurama levantó una ceja. Pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

"¿Ah sí?"

"Claro. ¿O acaso esperabas que te me arrodillara y te rogara que te quedaras a mi lado?"

Kurama no contestó. En realidad sí, había esperado eso. Hiei le intrigaba. ¿Qué rayos esperaba de él?

"Creo que te equivocas de persona" dijo finalmente sonriendo "Mejor salgamos de aquí"

Hiei asintió y ambos salieron del servicio, cuidando que nadie los viera. Lástima que no se fijaron en un par de ojos castaños, pertenecientes a Hideki Itawara, los observaban desde el otro lado del pasillo.

"Qué curioso" dijo él en voz baja "Minamino y Jaganshi... Y ese servicio... ¿no estaba malogrado?"

Su mirada se afiló en Kurama. Maldito zorro. Típico de él. Ya se le había hecho costumbre. Todos los nuevos caían bajo su 'encanto'. Debía admitir que él también había cañido... Y seguía en él. Gruñó.

"No vas a salirte con la tuya, Kurama. Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Kaeru... y a mí"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-

"De acuerdo" Hiei estaba al teléfono, había sido llamado de la dirección. Al parecer un familiar viajaría a Japón en esos días y querían confirmar la estadía de la persona en dicha institución "Te esperaré. ¿Dices que el jueves? Yo te..." dudó. 'esperaré' había sido la palabra pero... Pero eso no sonaría bien viniendo de él "De acuerdo, Yukina. Nos vemos"

Colgó el teléfono y salió de la dirección. Estaba cansado. Muy cansado a decir verdad. El Zorro sabía hacer bien las cosas. Sonrió.

Y dio con ella. Una chica de cabello hasta los hombros, azul, ojos marrones muy claros.

"Oh, Jaganshi. Lo siento, estoy un poco distraída" dijo ella sonriendo "¿Vuelves a clases?"

Hiei abrió mucho los ojos y se laejó tres pasos de ella.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Hiei dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Kaeru Minase se quedó atónita, se encogió de hombros y entró a la dirección.

.-.-.-.-.

Hiei se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón. ¡qué idiota! Pero ella... ella...

"¿Hiei?" Al pobre chico casi se le para el corazón.

"Kurama, ¡IDIOTA!" dijo cuando se dio cuenta de quién le habñia hablado tan de repente.

"¿qué sucede, Hiei?" preguntó el pelirrojo divertido.

"Nada, y cierra la boca, ¿quieres?"

Kurama rió en voz baja y negó con la caeza.

"Entremos, te vas a volver loco de tanto hablar solito. Anda"

"Solito te voy a meter al..."

"¿No van a entrar?"

"Gomen, Kaeru-chan" se excusó Kurama y los tres entraron.

La chica se había quedado boquiabierta. Hacía cuánto que el pelirrojo no la llamaba así...

Hiei estaba medio molesto. Esa chica lo ponía nervioso.

Kurama estaba feliz. No sabía qué pasaba.

Hideki los estaba mirando desde su asinto. Estaba muy enfadado con los tres.

Kurama se sento detrás de Hiei.

"¿Para qué te llamaron?"

"Mi hermana viene el jueves"

"Oh... ¿No vive contigo?"

"Mi madre acaba de morir" dijo Hiei cortante.

"Ah... lo siento mucho..."

"Sí, no importa"

"¿Viene a vivir contigo?"

"Sí. Antes estaba en Alemania"

_¿Alemania? Qué curioso... Yukina también vive ahí ahora._

Era tan agradable lograr entablar conversación con el enano puntiagudo... Casi nunca lo lograba.

"¿Es menor que tú?"

"Somos gemelos"

"Mellizos, querrás decir"

"Como sea"

"¿Es bonita?" preguntó Kurama sonriendo, a ver qué cara ponía Hiei.

"¡que te importa!"

Kurama rió en voz baja.

"No re preocupes, Hiei. El que me gusta eres tú"

Hiei resopló con fastidio.

"No te atrevas a hacerle una de tus payasadas a Yukina, porque te mataré" adviritó Hiei asesinamente.

Kurama se quedó en silencio. El corazón se le encogió. ¿Yukina? ¿Había dicho Yukina?

"¿qué te pasa? Zorro estúpido"

"¿Yukina... es tu hermana?"

"Cada día estas más estúpido" dijo Hiei levantando una ceja "Acabo de decírtelo"

"Sí... eso supuse..."

"Baka..."

Kurama llevó una mano a su rostro. Era demasiada coincidencia. Tenía que ser ella.

Dios… Y si Hiei se enteraba de todo lo que había pasado con ella… Lo iba a odiar. Sin duda. Lo mataría.

Kurama empezó a sudar frío, pensando desesperadamente en quñe hacer. Pero alto… Él era 'El Zorro'… Claro… Algo se le ocurriría… Ella aún no había llegado… Llegaba el jueves…

¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡HOY ERA JUEVES!

Volvió a empezar a sudar frío… Dios, Dios, Dios… que algo se le ocurriera… Cuando Yukina lo viera lo mandaría bien lejos…

_.-Pero Kurama… No podemos hacer eso… Estamos jugando con vidas…_

_.-Bueno, en este momento es necesario._

_.-No._

_.-Sí, Yukina,. Lo harás. Yo pagaré todo. _

_.-Kurama, no… Por favor… te lo suplico –la chica de cabellos celestes se arrodilló ante él, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_.-Ya lo he decidido, Yukina! No lograrás nada poniéndote a llorar._

_Ella estalló en un grito de dolor, y con profundo desprecio, dijo:_

_.-Dios va a castigarte. Eres un ser sin corazón, Kurama._

Dios… Sí, claro. ¿Hacía cuánto que ya había dejado de creer en eso?

Miró a Hiei, que estaba aparentemente muy interesado en la ventana. Suspiró.

Yukina… Yukina… Yukina… Pero ella… Ella también le hizo sufrir.

_.-¿¡Por qué me haces esto! ¡Yukina, no puedes irte!_

_Ella le tomó de la mano y se apoyó en su hombro._

_.-Era por esto por lo que no quería decirte nada. Sabía que diría eso…_

_.-Yukina… me haces daño…_

_.-Tú me has hecho mucho más del que podía soportar… Y aún así estoy a tu lado…_

_Kurama no dijo nada, simplemente la abrazó y selló sus labios con un beso._

_.-Si me abandonas… Me obligaré a olvidarte. Y juro que de no lograrlo te odiaré para toda mi vida._

_.-Prefiero ganar tu desprecio que quedarme y seguir haciéndote daño…_

"MALDITA SEA! ¡HAZME CASO!"

Kurama volvió abruptamente a la realidad ante el grito de Hiei.

"Disculpa, Hiei. Perdón por no haber prestado atención. ¿qué me decías?" preguntó Kurama tratando de adoptar su voz seductora de siempre.

"Baka"

"Oh sí… pero creo que eso ya me habñias dicho…"

"¡No, idiota! Simplemente quiero saber por qué te quedaste mirando el increñible paisaje de la nada como estúpido"

"Siempre miro eso"

"Qué listo…"

Kurama dio una pequeña risa y se levantó del asiento.

"¿Vendrás a estudiar en la tarde?"

"Sólo si no estudiamos" dijo Hiei con fiereza.

"¿Alguna vez nos ha interesado eso?"

Hiei esbozó una media sonrisa y desapareció de la vista de Kurama

Pronto se arrepintió de haberle propuesto aquello.

Su hoy venía Yukina… probablemente Hiei iba a llevarla con él…

"Oh, Demonios!"

Kurama dio un puñetazo a la puerta y salió de mal humor del salón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

HOLAS! LAMENTO HABERLES HECHO ESPERAR TANTO, NO ERA MI INTENCION, GOMEN! T.T

Es que ahora toy en 4 sec -.- mucha presión, no soporto el cole Y.Y estúpidos exámenes ;-; BUUU!

Wenu, ahí lo tienen. La verdad es que no me decidía si poner que Kurama estuvo antes enamorado de Yukina xp no me hacía a la idea xp aún no se me hace xDD

Wenu, ya nos veremos, aún tengo mucho que actulizar x.x nos vemos!


	3. Recuerdos

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!

Se que me he tardado demasiado pàra actualizar aki T.T perdoooon, no he tenido tiempo!

Pero estoy ya acabando el año, y con eso vienen las vacas y la preparacion para mi ultimo año de cole y la uni! WAAA! Me aterra eso de no ver a mis amios T.T justo ahora T.T NOOOOOOOOOO

Weno,e n realidad ya acabé, ya pasó navidad y ahora estoy escribiendo u.u Es que la verdad no tenía ganas de escribir para nada n.nUUU GOMEEEN

Wenu, mejor sigo con el fic n.n

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

3 cap. Recuerdos… Alguien llamado Hiei y su hermana Yukina.

"Entonces pensé que talvez querrías pasar tiempo con tu hermana, Hiei, ¿qué dices?"

El chico de ojos rojos paró en seco.

"¿A que viene tanto interés con mi hermana?" preguntó mirándo asesinamente a Kurama.

"No es tanto así... Sólo que... Creo que no debes dejarla sola"

"Si ese es tu interés, puedo traerla conmigo..."

"¡NO!"

"¡¿Pero que mierda te pasa!"

"No... No es nada, Hiei... Es sólo que... Mira, hoy no me siento bien, es todo. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para otro día?"

"Como quieras" dijo Hiei indiferente y se encongió de hombros.

Kurama resopló mientras lo veía alejarse. ¿Por qué el destino le jugaba tan malas pasadas? Era injusto!

Bueno, tenía que aceptar que él no era un buen chico en ningún sentido... Pero... Yukina y Hiei... ¿Hermanos? Oh Dios, eso ya era demasiado.

_Tengo que empezar a enderezarme y hacer buenas acciones. _

En cosas parecidas pensaba el Zorro, mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa, para encontrarse con su madre. Pobre madre... Ella no sabía ni la mitad de cosas que Kurama hacía. Era porbable que se muriera de pena si lo supiese.

Llegó a la puerta y abrió.

.-Kaasan? -Kurama dejó la mochila a un lado y sonrió. Su madre aún no había llegado. Se arrepentía tanto de haber cancelado aquella tarde con Hiei...

Yukina había estado también en la misma casa--- Ambos habían pasado muchas tardes juntos. Aunque no le gustase aceptarlo, le dolía la manera en cómo había terminado todo.

_.-Estoy embarazada..._

Aquella palabras, llenas de emoción y felicidad, provenientes de los labios de la persona que amaba... Significaba el fin de todo. Él no estaba preparado para convertirse en padre. Menos para criar a una criatura. Mucho menos para mantenerlos. Definitivamente no era el momento.

_.-¿Qué... sucede, Kurama? ¿Por qué has puesto esa cara?_

_.-¿Qué dijiste? ¡¿Qué dijiste!_

_.-Kurama... ¿Por qué estás tan alarmado? ¡Es justo lo que necesitábamos! Un hijo es una bendición..._

_.-¡¿Acaso te volviste loca, Yukina! -dijo Kurama totalmente fuera de sus cabales -. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre quedar embarazada justo ahora! ¡¡Te dije muy claro que te cuidaras, Yukina!_

_El rostro de la chica mostraba un desconcierto total. ¿Qué le pasaba al pelirrojo?_

_.-Pero Kurama... ¿No estás contento? -preguntó al chica con lágrimas cristalinas en los ojos -. Es un hijo... Nuestro hijo..._

_.-¡No! ¡No, Yukina! ¡No estoy contento para nada! ¡Yo no quiero un hijo justo ahora! -dijo Kurama en un tono casi desesperado._

_La chica cayó de rodillas y escondió el rostro entre las manos, llorando._

_.-¡Qué cruel eres, Kurama! ¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así?_

_Kurama respiró profundo. Se acercó hacia la chica y la rodeó con el brazo._

_.-Pe--perdóname, Yukina... Es sólo que... Me cogió totalmente por sorpresa._

_Ella paró de llorar y su llanto se resumió a pequeños espasmos._

_.-Ya pensaremos e qué hacer... Hay mucho lugares dónde no se considera ilegal..._

_Yukina abrió mucho los ojos y empujó a Kurama._

_.-¿¡Qué es lo que estás diciendo, Kurama! ¿Quieres que pierda a mi hijo?_

_.-Un aborto es lo más adecuado..._

_.-¡Asqueroso! ¡Cruel! ¡Malvado! ¡¿Cómo es posible que quieras matar a tu propio hijo!_

_.-Ah, Yukina... No lo tomes así..._

_.-¿¡Y cómo quieres que lo tome! ¡Malvado! ¡No tienes corazón, Kurama!_

_.-No es momento para pensar en sentimientos. ¡Es nuestro futuro el que está en juego!_

_.-Pero Kurama… No podemos hacer eso… Estamos jugando con vidas…_

_.-Bueno, en este momento es necesario._

_.-No._

_.-Sí, Yukina,. Lo harás. Yo pagaré todo. _

_.-Kurama, no… Por favor… te lo suplico –la chica de cabellos celestes se arrodilló ante él, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_.-Ya lo he decidido, Yukina! No lograrás nada poniéndote a llorar._

_Ella estalló en un grito de dolor, y con profundo desprecio, dijo:_

_.-Dios va a castigarte. Eres un ser sin corazón, Kurama._

_Le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas y se dispuso a marcharse._

Kurama hizo una mueca de disgusto y se recotó en un sofá.

"Ah... qué malos recuerdos me vienen a la mente"

Lo positivo, según él, fue que finalmente puso deshacerse de aquel embrión innecesario.

"Un hijo no es lo que necesito ahora" se dijo Kurama con una media sonrisa.

Se levantó y un terrible sentimiento de culpa azotó todo su ser.

"Bien, de acuerdo, sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero realmente no quiero un hijo ahora"

Pero el sentimiento de culpa quedaba ahí, seguido por un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"Cansancio" se dijo él caminando hasta la cocina. Cogió un vaso con agua y lo bebió con rapidez.

"Paranoia... Siempre me pasa eso cuando recuerdo a Yukina..."

Si bien sus sentimientos hacia ella habían culminado hacía ya bastante tiempo, el haber encontrado a Hiei hacía que un temor inexplicable recorriera su cuerpo. ¿Y si Hiei se enteraba de lo que había pasado? ¿Qué le haría?

Escuchó el timbre y se aproximó hacia l puerta.

Era Hiei... sólo.

"Hiei... ¿Qué... sucede?"

"Hn. Ya llegó Yukina y ya está en su departamento"

"Y... ¿No ibas a pasar la tarde con ella?"

"Para que lo sepas, zorro, ella y yo nunca nos hemos llevado nada bien. ¿Por qué demonios iba a querer yo pasar la tarde con ella?"

"P-pero..." Kurama se había quedado atontado una fracción de segundo. ¿Hacía nada la estaba defendiendo en clase? "Eh... bien. Al menos eso dejó que vinieras hoy"

"Hn"

Hiei avanzó hasta un sofá y se dejó caer con los ojos cerrados.

."Cansado?"

"Hn. Ya quisieras" dijo Hiei mirándolo de mala gana "No hay nadie, por lo visto"

"Hm… Nop. Sólo tú y yo, Hiei" dijo Kurama mirándolo sonriente "Ah… Pero qué mala educación. ¿Qué desas tomar, Hiei?"

"¿Estás incluido en el menú?" preguntó Hiei sonriendo con cierta malicia.

"Hm… eso depende de qué quieres cenar exactamente" respondió Kurama de la misma manera.

Hiei sólo sonrió y atrapó al zorro en un fogoso beso, arrinconándolo hasta detrás del sofá, donde ambos empezaron a desprenderse de la ropa.

Ambos estaban envueltos en un éxtasis lleno de pasión y sentido de aventura… Estaban tan concentrados que ni se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió…

"Kurama, ya estoy en casa"

Ambos chicos callaron sus gemidos, mitad aterrados, mitad divertidos… Kurama siguió friccionando sus caderas con las de Hiei… Un gemido salió de la boca de éste y Kurama tapó sus labios con su mano.

"No… No debemos… hacer ruido –dijo Kurama sonriendo y besó con lentitud el cuello de Hiei. Hiei intentó gemir de nuevo, pero la mano de Kurama cortaba todo sonido.

"¿Kurama? ¿Estás arriba?"

"Ah… Debes ser silencioso Hiei" dijo Kurama la oído del chico, mientras continuaba con sus caricias. Hiei cerró los ojos con fuerza, cuando un nuevo gemido se aproximaba por su garganta.

"Qué extraño… Estoy segura que ya debería estar en casa…" Shiori Minamino se aproximó por la cocina, pasando de frente por el sillón y sin notar nada fuera de lo normal.

"Ah… Aún sigue en este piso… todavía podría oírnos" dijo Kurama sonriendo. Hiei lo miró casi con odio, pero en el fondo todo le divertía. Realmente era audaz ese Kurama. Hacer el amor con tu amante detrás del sofá cuando tu madre está en la cocina…

Se escucharon los pasos de la mujer, los cuales se dirigían al piso superior.

En ese momento, Kurama miró con dulzura a Hiei y retiró la mano de la boca del chico de cabellos negros.

Hiei soltó un resoplido, pero poco duró su relajación. Kurama tacó nuevamente los labios del chico, salvajemente, continuando con el movimiento de caderas, haciendo que ambos llegaran finalmente al éxtasis, mientras sus voces se fundían en una sola.

"Realmente eres un idiota" dijo Hiei luego de un rato "¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu madre venía tan temprano"

"No lo sabía" contestó Kurama sonriente. "Pero no puedes negarme que te gustó"

"Idiota! ¡Casi me dejas sin aire!" le reclamó Hiei enfadado.

La madre de Kurama bajó las escaleras y encontró a los dos chicos sentados en un sofá.

"Kurama… ¿Dónde estabas, hijo?"

"Oh… Buenas noches, Kaa-san" dijo Kurama sonriendo "Acabamos de llegar"

"Ah… ¿quién es tu amigo?"

Hiei pensó que la definición 'amigo' estaba un poco más bajo de lo que realmente eran.

"Jaganshi Hiei" respondió Hiei secamente y sin mirarla. La mujer le sonrió. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Kurama.

"No… Es sólo que… Los ojos de éste chico…"Kurama abrió mucho los ojos y tragó saliva "Se parecen tanto a los de tu ex novia…"

Kurama resopló aliviado. Al menos no había dicho el nombre.

"¿Ex novia?" escuchó murmurar a Hiei.

"Lo mismo pensé la primera vez que lo vi2 dijo Kurama sonriendo para salvar un poco el asunto "¿Ya cenaste, kaa-san?"

"¿qué? Oh… Oh no, querido, aún no. ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar, Hiei?"

"Ya cené" dijo Hiei mirando efusivamente a Kurama, quien, sorprendido, notó que un ligero rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas.

"Oh… Pues siendo así…" dijo la madre de Kurama sonriendo.

"Creo que debo irme a casa" dijo Hiei levantándose del sillón.

"Claro, querido. ¡Vuelve pronto!" dijo Shiori sonriendo.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la puerta. Kurama pensaba en lo fácil que había sido librarse de las ocurrencias de su madre en tan corto tiempo.

"Así que ex novia" comentó Hiei curvando una sonrisa.

"Oh, vamos, Hiei. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo…"

"Tengo los ojos de tu ex novia" dijo Hiei.

"Ya basta, Hiei" empezó a enfadarse Kurama .

"¿Por qué? ¡Te enfada que me parezca a ella?"

"¡Hiei!"

El chico de cabello negro cogió uno de los mechones rojos de Kurama y le atrajo para besarlo.

"Adios, Kurama" dijo él, dándose vuelta, dejando a Kurama parado en el umbral de su casa, pensando con amargura que aquellos labios, repentinamente suaves y frágiles, se parecían demasiado a los de Yukina, la primera vez que la besó…

.-.-.-.-.-.

YEEEEEEEEEY! O KE FELIZ ESTOY! T.T AL FIN! LOGRE ACTUALIZAR!

n.n Y quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me estuvieron dejando reviews cuando estuve desaparecida n.n Fueron muchos meses, pero ya volví n.n Y espero poder actualizar con más tiempo y más rápidamente.

Espero que este capi les haya gustado.

Reviews!

Ja ne!


	4. Ojos Cerrados

Hey. _Nee kikoe masu ka?_ (Harmonia xD)

Yay! Disculpen nuevamente por haberme tardado tanto, soy una insensible que no comprende a sus lectores xDDD Pero la verdad no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas, además, la imaginación estaba en huelga y la creatividad se había fugado, por lo que no había mucho que escribir, estaba blokeada ¬¬

Y pues, nuevamente perdon o.oUUUuuu Y la razón por la que no respondo reviews es que no me da tiempo! Pero saben que al final de cada fic si los respondo, si q los respondo . Y también, que quede claro que cada uno de los reviews es importante para mi porque me deja saber en q fallo n.n

Y pues... sí, este fic va a terminar mal. Sólo voy a adelantarles que alguien muere, por lo cual no creo que Kurama y Hiei se queden juntos. Alguien va a sufrir mucho, sólo espero que no me maten a mi n.nUu (siempre puedo dejar de escribir xD) También espero q no dejen de leer o.oUu Siempre existen finales inesperados (muajajajajaja)

Y... am...Otra vez perdón, este fic va dedicado a **Erika de Cancer** (gomen! No tenía idea de todo lo q habias pasado n.nUu) a mi sensei **Rurouni Andrea** (Soubi T¬T xD Viva loveless y los mangas yaoi xD) y a mi siempre especial amigo **Hikari-kun**. Gracias a todos por leer!

Y ya creo que la empiezo, fue un N.A muy largo n.n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**cap 4. OJos cerrados**

"Ahí"

"Hiei... ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco... impaciente?"

"¡Haz lo que te digo de una maldita vez1"

Kurama resopló y abrió el casillero de Itawara y sacó los apuntes de Lógica y Biología.

"Ahora vamos a ver qué tal le va a ese grandísimo idiota" dijo Hiei tomando los apuntes y sonriendo "Eso le enseñará a no meterse conmigo y mi comida"

"Pero está prohibido comer en clase, Hiei..."

"¡Esa no es razón para delatarme!" exclamó Hiei totalmente indignado "Y qué tengo que explicarte, zorro idiota"

Kurama sonrió y ambos salieron a hurtadillas al patio.

"El encendedor"

"Oh, Hiei, no puedo creer que de verdad vas a vengarte por tan poca cosa"

"¡Dame el maldito encendedor o te dejaré una hermosa marca con mi puño en la cara!"

"Oye no me amenaces"

"Kurama, vas a terminar con mi paciencia. ¡Dame el maldito encendedor!"

Kurama sacó el encendedor plateado del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entregó a Hiei.

"Y... ¿se puede saber qué hacen aquí los dos en hora de clases?" preguntó alguien detrás de ellos. Hideki Itawara, con varias carpetas sobre los brazos.

"Oh, ésto simplemente" dijo Hiei sonriendo, mostrándole los apuntes y el encendedor.

"Oi! Esos son mis...!"

"Eran, querrás decir" dijo Hiei quemando la punta de los apuntes, hasta que se consumieron en poco tiempo. Itawara dejó caer las carpetas y cogió a Hiei del cuello del uniforme.

"¡Maldito Jaganshi!"

"Anda, adelante, golpéame" dijo Hiei sonriendo. Itawara hizo ademán de golpe, pero se detuvo y lo empujó.

Recogió las carpetas.

"Deberías fijarte mejor en la clase de amigos que buscas, Kurama" dijo fríamente al pelirrojo.

"Tú deberías fijarte mejor con quién te metes" le espetó Hiei.

Con un último gesto de desprecio, Itawara desapareció escaleras arriba.

"Si tenemos suerte, se mantendrá callado" dijo Kurama sentándose y recostándose en la pared.

"¿Si tenemos suerte? Ya querrá ese maldito volver a delatarme" dijo Hiei sentándose a su costado "Además, parece que se traen algo raro ustedes dos"

"Je. ¿Nosotros? ¿Itawara y yo? ¿Algo cómo qué?"

"Hn. Pues tú sabrás"

Kurama pestañeó y sonrió.

"¿Estás celoso, Hiei?"

"Yo--- ¡Claro que no, imbécil! ¡No se trata de eso--!"

"¿Te gusto?"

"¡Ya te dije que no es eso!" dijo el chico de ojos rojos, sonrojándose.

"¿Me amas?"

"¡Kurama, voy a golpearte!" dijo Hiei, poniéndose de pie. Jodido Kurama y sus malditas preguntas estúpidas.

"Sólo quería saber" dijo Kurama sonriendo, sin inmutarse.

"Hn" fue todo el comentario del chico de cabello negro en punta "Eres bastante estúpido"

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó Kurama poniéndose de pie también y abrazando a Hiei por detrás.

"Sí"

"¿Enserio eso piensas de mí?"

"Eso pienso de tí"

Kurama sonrió y besó ligeramente el cuelo de Hiei.

"¿Total y completamente seguro que eso piensas?"

"Yo--" siempre perdía cuando Kurama empezaba con eso. Escuchó pasos aproxcimándose y empujó a Kurama hacia atrás.

Eran dos profesores y Kaeru Minase. Parecía que conversaban sobre una citación.

"¡Eres idiota!"· le dijo Hiei muy enfadado "¡Eres el primero en decir que nadie debe enterarse y el único que no hace nada para prevenirlo!"

"Perdón" dijo Kurama sonriendo "No pude resistirme"

"Baka" a Hiei ya no le gustaban mucho esos juegos, menos cuando estaban en clases. "¿Te crees que voy a aguantar todas tus estupideces?"

"Eso has estado haciendo" respondió Kurama. Miró a Hiei de reojo. Sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Era tan extraño. Le gustaba Hiei. Pero... Antes era sólo... pues eso, gustarle. Ahora era algo un poco más profundo. Es decir, nadie había pasado de gustarle pero... Cada vez que hundía sus orbes esmeraldas en aquellos rubíes del chico de cabello negro, sentía que podía perderse ahí, y no querer salir, ni siquiera esforzárse por hacerlo. Simplemente... permanecer ahí, cerca a Hiei...

"Me estoy dando cuenta que mientras más tiempo pasa, menos neuronas te quedan" le dijo Hiei muy enfadado.

"Perdón" dijo Kurama sonriendo "Estaba pensando en algo muy curioso"

"¿Qué?"

Kurama sonrió y se quedó callado.

"Si te lo dijera, no lo creerías tan curioso como yo"

"Debe ser porque no soy estúpido como tú"

Kurama lo miró sonriendo, comprobando algo que le costaba aceptar.

"Mejor ya dejemos de hablar de eso. ¿Lograste hacer las operaciones de álgebra?"

"Tengo que acompañar a mi hermana hoy" dijo Hiei, como si la idea realmente le molestara.

"Uh... Bien. Acompáñala" dijo Kurama sonriendo.

"Sí... Hoy tiene que dar un discurso muy importante. Entró a una academia de diseño y... Bueno... coisas estúpidas"

"¿Sabes una cosa,. Hiei? Me parece que en realidad la quieres mucho. No se deben llevar tan mal como dices"

"¡Cállate, estúpdio! ¡Tú no conoces mi maldita familia1" estalló Hiei, casi lanzándole el libro que tenía en la mano.

Kurama abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante la reacción de Hiei. Hiei también debió de notarlo, porque en seguida bajó el brazo y miró a otro lado.

"Yo..."

"Está bien" dijo Kurama sonriendo "Tienes razón, no conozco a tu familia"

"..."

"Escucha" Kurama hizo que se sentara "No tengo idea de por qué dices que se llevan mal. Pero te digo una cosa: Un hermano o hermana es lo más valioso que puedes tener en la vida además de tus padres"

"Unos malditos que no se interesaban por nosotros... Y que me llamaron error"

"Hiei,. no se trata de eso. Estoy muy seguro que tu hermana te adora. Y si te esforzaras, las cosas serían un poco diferente. Ella..."

"Hablas como si la conocieras" soltó Hiei derepente.

Kurama se quedó en silencio, el corazón latiéndole muy rápido. ¿Qué hacía ahora' ¡Le decía la verdad?

"Eh... No, Hiei. Es sólo que me imagino que así debe ser"

Hiei lo seguía mirando de una manera un tanto sospechosa.

"Hn"

_¿Qué tal si él ya sabe todo? Si él y Yukina en realidad no se llevan mal... ¿Qué tal si...?_

"Talvez tienes razón"

"¿Verdad?"

"¡Yo dije talvez!"

"Sí, sí, claro, Hiei"

Hiei se lavntó.

"Me voy"

Kurama hizo un gesto con la mano y sonrió. Al salir Hiei, la cara de Kurama se tornó sombría. Dios Mío, Dios Mío, ¿Qué hacía ahora? En cualquier momento se enteraría... Y sguro que lo iba a odiar para siempre... Y eso era lo mejor que podría pasar... Seguro lo mataría. ¿En qué se había metido?

Todo tenía que ser culpa del destino. Culpa de la vida. Sí, esa maldita vida que sólo servía para arruinar y volver tormentosa la existencia. Un peridoo incierto de tiempo. Algo que puede irse en tan sólo segundos.

Pero la vida... La vida también era tener alguien a quien amar. Alguien con quien comprartir buenos y malos momentos. Algo con qué llenar la mente de recuerdos y formar experiencias. La vida era querer lo mejor para alguien... la vida era... amar a alguien. Darse cuenta y aceptar... Tomar todo como venga... Resolver acertijos... La vida era... aceptar que Hiei se había vuelto una persona importante para él.

_Pero no puedo ser tan idiota como para caer en mi propia trampa_

¿O talvez sí?...

Hiei nunca había demostrado otras señales de aprecio hacia Kurama. Simplemente hablaba con él, lo cual ya era mucho, Hiei era realmente callado y antipático, además de infeliz y vengativo. No era un chico que pudiese hacer amigos con facilidad. Ni siquiera parecía necesitarlos.

Pero a Kurama... Sí que lo necesitaba. Pero la mento de Hiei era más compleja. Más llena de temores, de miedo a equivocarse, terror al rechazo...

Mientras el pequeño chico de cabello negro caminaba en silencio junto a su hermana, con las manos en los bolsillos y su típica cara de indiferncia, pensaba... Pensaba... Que la vida era una porquería. No sirve vivir cuando lo primero que has escuchado es que eres un error. Que la vida no servía cuando otros te tenían pena... Cuando crees encontrar a añlguien importante, y esa persona siempre está cansada para tí, una persona que te desplaza... Su hermana.

Ella estaba sonriente, caminando y mirado hacia adelnate.

_¿Por qué yo no puedo sonreir como tñu, yukina? ¿Por quñe aún sigues queriendo vivir luego que te pasara algo tan horrible?_

¿Por qué para él no tenía sentido... Pero--Ah... Claro... Ahora tenía un poco de sentido. Alguien había logrado entrar en su vida. Talvez no de la manera en que él lo hubiese querido, pero siempre estaba ahí. Nunca se cansaba de él, no lo desplazaba, no le mentía. Lo quería a su lado, le gustaba su compañía. Era una de las pocas personas que realmente mostraron un interés en él... Si no era la única persona, claro.

¡Pero ya!

_Estaba pensando en algo muy curioso..._

Gruñó. ¡¡Por qué tenía que recordarlo ahora! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No debía recordar a Kurama! ¡Era todo un juego! ¡Sólo un juego!

"Hiei... ¿estás bien?" preguntó Yukina con preocupación.

"Estoy bien"

"Oh... De acuerdo..."

Luego se sintió un poco cuklpable. Yukina no tenía la culpa de que él estuviese pensando en... ¡NO! Pateó un basurero que se hallaba cerca.

"¿Estás seguro que estás bien?" preguntó alarmada Yukina.

"¡Estoy bien! ¿De acuerdo?"

Yukina bajó la mirada y asintió.

Hiei resopló.

¡Ah, que todo era culpa de Kurama!

"¡Buen día, Hiei!"

"Buen día, estúpido" imitó Hiei sonriendo cruelmente.

"Te has levantado de buen humor" dijjo Kurama dejando sus cosas en su asiento.

"Hn"

Hiei trató de evitar todo lo que pudo su mirada, para evitar que el corazón le doliera de lo rápido que latía.

"Um... ¿Pasa algo'"

"Nada"

"Ah... está bien" pero ese tono... Hiei conocía ese tono. No le creyó. ¡Y cómo le iba a creer! No podía reprochárselo... Pero cómo le gustaría hacerlo... Oh sí.

Mantuvieron un silencio un poco incómodo.

"¿Quñe hiciste ayer?" preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y, como acto reflejo, voltearon la cabeza,. Uno, con una sonrisa, otro, con un muy acentuado gesto de disgusto.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Kurama.

"¡Yo te dije ayer! Que no lo recuerdes, es tu maldito problema"

"Lo sé, Hiei. Quiero saber qué tal fue con Yukina"

"Bien" y nada más.

"Ya veo. ¿Lograste habñar con ella?"

Hiei reparó en la pregunta... Pues... Las frases 'estoy bien' pueden haber significado convewrsación.

"Sí"

"Eso es bueno"

Kurama se estaba dando cuenta que ya estaban empezando a hablar tonterías. Sonrió. Rayos... Realmente se estaba enamorando de Hiei.

Hulaaaax! Gomen por el capi tan corto, es que estyo out de inspirtacion, estoy segura que a muchos les pasa ¬¬ es q hace tanto q no veo YYH T.T me siento muuuuuy desinspirada... ¬¬ espera, eso no existe u.ú bueno, q mas da n.n Espero que les haya gistado, y a ver si para la proxima logro hacerlo mas largo.

bueno, eso es todo, ya nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Hiiix! XD Hey, lamento mucho haber hecho el capi anterior tan corto, pero no tenia ganas de escribir, nop, para nada ¬¬Uu Y es que estaba dentro de un síndrome de Paranoia increible o.o ¬¬ que maldicion, xq rayos tndra q ser asi? u.u

Y... ¡Buenas noticias! ¡Alabada sea la luz que ilumina mi foquito en mi habitación! XD La inspiracion volvio a mi nOn Gracias a Green Day y la fabulosa canción 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' T-T como adoro esa cancion. Y al fabuloso grupo My Chemical Romance nOn todo gracias a Su-chan y su afan XD

En fin n.n Espero que todos esten bien y les adelanto que ya tengo otro fic (otro kuramaxHiei para variar) y que cuando termine alguno de estos lo publicare n.nUu es que nunca termino de actualizar! T-T Bueno, creo que ya no hay nada más que decir... huim, creo q no n.n

Dedicado a **Valsed**, gomen amia, pero ese dia ya tenia q irme y ademas no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, ya t conte xq n.nU almenos alguien se interesa p; a **Mayumi Minamino** AMIAAA! T-T a los anios, pues yo noi estoy en vaks utiles... o.o no c muy bien q es eso, supongo q es cuando no haces nada en dos o tres meses nOn. Uh, tengo q contarte tantas cosas pero... NO TNGO SALDO T-T ESTUPIDO CELULAR! a mi one-san **Rika-chan** n.n POR FIN YA HICE LOS BANNERS nOn espero q t gusten xp t prometo q hare otros y los de sukisyo y q no me tardare tanto n.nUu a promise is a promise... I think that is evil XD y claro, a mi sensei **Rurouni Andrea** T-T gracias x comprenderme y leerme cuando tngo problemas, eres unica sensei T-T awe **Lady Yaoi Yuri**... ¬¬ eres mala! T-T Cómo se le puede obligar a una nieta a conocer a alguien x la fuerza! ¬¬ xp VIVA LA VENGANZA! Q no es buena pero q bien se siente XDDD

Y ya comienzo XD (es vdd, mis N.A son muy largas ¬¬)

**cap 5. No me perteneces**

"¡Bien hecho, Jaganshi!"

Habían comenzado las olimpiadas del colegio (N.A: No se si se realizará en otros países, pero al menos aki, en Perú, se realizan cada año y son competencias similares a las de las verdaderas olimpiadas. Espero que puedan entenderlo un poco mejor :p) y ya estaban los mejores atletas (XD) del curso compitiendo. Por supuesto, Hiei había ganado todas las competencias de atletismo en cuanto a carreras y saltos se trataba. Kurama prefería sólo anotarse en el basket, baseball y cosas así. Pero, para su desgracia, la carrera de 1.200m era obligatoria, era como un cross, correr todo el maldito campo de atletismo. Cómo odiaba el zorro las carreras. No porque no fuese ágil, sino porque...

"Minamino, por aquí!"

"Sonríe, Minamino!"

Odiaba la maldita sesión fotográfica previa a toda actividad. Odiaba a todas las chicas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Por instantes odiaba su propia belleza. Pero... Oh... No, no podía hacer eso. De pronto recordaba a su madre y todo se hacía más fácil de aguantar. Las fotos se volvían simples disgustos. Las chicas ya empezaban a ser agradables...

Y luego la venta de esas fotos por contrabando. Ya no le sorprendía ver una foto suya detrás del cuaderno de alguna muchacha, por ejemplo. Pero le agobiaba. Cuánto deseaba que le dejasen en paz...

De la nada, volteó para escapar un momento de aquellas pequeñas molestias y encontró a Hiei, con una toalla sobre los hombros y bebiendo de una botella de agua. El mundo se hizo nada y ahí sólo importaba Hiei, que dejaba la botella en un pequeño banco y dejaba escapar un resoplido. Miró de reojo y terminó de voltear al percibir la mirada esmeralda del pelirrojo. Como que le chocó un poco, porque dejó caer la toalla y Kurama se rió disimuladamente. Hiei gruñó, recogió la toalla y le dio la espalda. ¿Qué se habría creído? Hn.

"_La carrera de mil doscientos metros planos está apunto de comenzar. Por favor, todos los participantes acercarse al área de partida"_

Un extraño tic jaló la mejilla derecha de Kurama y se acercó al área de partida.

"¿Apostamos?" dijo una voz a su costado.

Kurama sonrió.

"Como si quisiera limpiar baños de nuevo" respondió Kurama mirando al chico de cabello negro a su costado.

"Hagámoslo más interesante entonces" propuso Hiei sonriendo "El que pierda..."

_"En sus marcas"_

"¿El que pierda...? ¿Qué, Hiei?"

_"Listos"_

Hiei sonrió.

"Te lo diré cuando acabemos la carrera"

Un disparo anunció el comienzo de la carrera, por supuesto, con Hiei a la cabeza. Kurama, resignado a lo que fuera la apuesra y le seguía en velocidad pero desgraciadamente no era tan ágil.

Hiei ganaría, Hiei ganaría... Sí, ya estabna a poca distancia de la meta, Oh diablos...

Pero...

"Mi apuesta es, quien gana, invita al perdedor un litro de helado"

"¿eh?" Hiei dio un pasos atrás, por lo cual, Kurama ganó incluso sin darse cuenta.

Y los aplausos, las risa, el escándalo, la euforia se hizo alrededor de Kurama cuando él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta muy bien de qué diablos había pasado. Hiei lo miraba sonriente, satisfecho, entre las personas que lo felicitaban.

Kurama se acercó a Hiei negando con la cabeza.

"Tramposo"

"¿Qué esperabas?"

Desde las gradas, dos ojos rojos, como los de Hiei miraban a los dos chicos con terror. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su hermano estaba en compañía de ese hombre? ¿Por qué?

Se acercó presurosa hacia su hermano, seguro era una confusión, de todos los lugares del mundo...

"Hermano" Hiei volteó fastidiado. Kurama se quedó paralizado. ¡Mierda! ¡Era Yukina! ¡Era la voz de Yukina! ¡Oh, Dios! ¿¡Qué rayos iba a hacer ahora'! ¡No, no, no, no, no! Volteó, y, tratando de parecer normal, dio con los ojos carmesí de la hermana de su amante (N.A: jooo, que raro suena eso XD)

_Lo sabía_ pensó Yukina cuando dio con los ojos verdes de Kurama. Hiei no entendía por qué por ahí todos se habían callado ni por qué Yukina parecía tenerle miedo a Kurama, si nunca lo había visto.

"Kurama, ella es mi hermana Yukina" dijo sin mucha ceremonia "Yukina, él es Kurama"

Ambos se quedaron sin saber qué decir. Kurama sólo atinó a forzar una sonrisa y Yukina a hacer una mueca de reverencia.

Bien, todo iba bien. Al parecer Yukina no iba a hablar. Kurama se sintió más aliviado, porque no habína gritos de '¿Por qué estás con él?' ni cosas por el estilo.

"¿Para qué viniste? preguntó Hiei mirando a Yukina.

"Es que... es que yo..." aún no lograba de salir del shock la pobre, y buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no parecer extrañada, exaltada u horrorizada "vine a... animarte..."

"Bien, no funcionó, perdí" puntualizó Hiei "Ahora, si eres tan amable de retirarte..."

"¡Hiei1"

"¿Qué?" eso pareció más un gruñido que otra cosa.

Yukina tenía la respiración agitada. ¡Ese maldito hombre! ¡Maldito caradura! ¿¡Cómo se había atrevido'! ¡Sonreirle como si nada! ¡Maldito idiota asesino!

"Yo... ¿a dónde vas?"

"No lo sé" respondió Hiei de mala gana "¿Por qué?"

Yukina bajó la mirada.

"Iré a casa"

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos entonces"

Hiei dio media vuelta y siguió su camino junto a Kurama como si nada hubiese pasado. Yukina se les quedó mirando, entre preocupada, aterrorizada y triste.

"¿Qué sucede, Yukina-san?"

"Kazuma..." ella simplemente atinó a llorar en los brazos de su, ahora, novio. Kazuma Kuwabara.

Hiei miró de reojo a Kurama. ¿Desde cuándo era tan pensativo y se comportaba como si estuviese nervioso?

.-¡Ey! -llamó Hiei al zorro, deteniéndose.

.-¿Huh?

Hiei jaló uno de los mechones rojos de Kurama y lo besó, sorpresivamente. Tanto, que Kurama tardó un poco en reaccionar y devolver el beso.

.-¿A qué vino eso?

Hiei lo miró detenidamente.

.-No lo sé.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei bostezó. La verdad era que estar sentados bajo un árbol en pleno recreo y que el Zorro se la pasara leyendo no era su idea de diversión. Le miró de reojo. Pero Kurama no parecía que estuviese leyendo. Bien. No si el maldito libro estaba al revés y miras hacia el cielo. Parecía demasiado pensativo. Más que de costumbre.

"Estúpido..." llamó Hiei.

"¿Hm?"

"Sí, lo acabo de comprobar. De todas las personas que he conocido, el más patético en respuestas eres tú"

Kurama sonrió.

"¿Pues qué sucede?"

"Veamos... ¿Desde cuándo eres tan insufriblemente reflexivo? ¿Te parece fascinante examinar cada nube que pasa por el cielo? ¿O simplemente pensar en la nada te ayuda a encontrar paz interior?"

Kurama parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

"Estaba pensando en lo difícil que es dejar de ser amigo de una persona"

"¿Por qué?"

"Pues... Porque en sí los amigos es algo muy fundamental en la vida de las personas"

"Patético..."

"Puedes tomarlo como quieras, Hiei" dijo Kurama sonriendo "Es más. ¿Por qué no me das tu concepto de amistad?"

"¿Para qué querría nadie saber eso?"

"Oh vamos... Yo quiero saberlo"

Hiei le miró unos segundos. Torció una sonrisa.

"¿Quieres decir que tengo que decírtelo sólo porque seas tú?"

"En una manera muy corta de decirlo... así es"

Hiei resopló.

"Pues... no tengo un concepto de amistad. Nunca he tenido amigos. Nunca he necesitado de amigos. Pero... ahora es diferente"

Los ojos de Kurama empezaron a brillar. ¿Qué trataba de decir Hiei? El chico de cabello negro no lo estaba mirando a los ojos, además... sus mejillas estaban... ¿rojas?

"Quiero decir que..."

"¡Oigan, cuidado!" Urameshi Yuusuke corrió a toda velocidad para tratar de coger el balón de fútbol que cayó en la cabeza de Hiei, quien se había puesto de pie, furioso por la interrupción.

"Tú, maldito infeliz" masculló, cuando el chico se acercó a pedirle que le devolviera el balón.

"Oye, viejo. Lo siento. ¿Me lo das?"

"Oh… ¡Lo quieres?"

"¡Claro que lo quiero" dijo Yuusuke levantando una ceja. ¡Qué tipo tan raro!

"Ahí…" dijo extendiendo el brazo, pero luego sonrió y lo alargó, tomando impulso "¡Va!"

Y el balón fue arrojado con mucha fuerza, muy muy muy lejos de Yuusuke.

"¡Estás loco, viejo!" dijo molesto, y fue corriendo en busca del balón.

Hiei resopló.

"¿Ves? Normalmente eso haría a cualquiera. Por eso digo que no quiero amigos ni los necesito"

El timbre de fin de recreo retumbó en el área del patio. Yuusuke había desaparecido. Kuwabara corría para llegar al salón. Botan hacía lo mismo. Pero ni Hiei ni Kurama parecieron inmutarse.

"Entonces… ¿qué soy yo, Hiei?" preguntó Kurama con un dejo de… ¿tristeza? "Sólo un amante, objeto sexual o diversión del momento"

"Bueno… a eso quería llegar" dijo Hiei evitando la mirada de Kurama, sonrojándose "Yo… no lo entiendo muy bien… Pero quería decirte que…"

"¡El recreo acabó hace cinco minutos!" gritó una chica de cabello café, corto "Ustedes dos! Sí, ustedes bajo el árbol! ¿¡Qué rayos están esperando!"

"Que cierres la maldita boca y te largues" murmuró Hiei mientras Kurama se reía disimuladamente y pasó de largo a la estudiante de año inferior y se dirigió con Hiei al aula.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hermano…" empezó Yukina con voz suave y a la vez cautelosa "Eh… ¿Qué tal… te fue hoy en… la escuela?"

"Qué te importa" respondió Hiei con indiferencia. Aunque luego se sintió algo culpable "Quiero decir… ¿a qué viene tanto interés?"

"Oh… No, nada" dijo Yukina rápidamente, mirando a su hermano de reojo. Se mordió el labio inferior. "Dime… ¿cuál es tu relación con Kurama?"

Hiei volteó, muy molesto.

"¿Por qué te importa? Es más, dime en este mismo momento por qué te interesa tanto el zorro. ¿Es tu novio? ¿Tu amante? ¿Trabajas para él? ¿Por qué tanto interés?"

Yukina lo miró afligida y Hiei supo que nuevamente había cometido un error. No tenía paciencia.

"Hiei… Kurama… es un tipo muy peligroso"

"¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?" preguntó Hiei mirándolo con furia "¿Por qué demonios me estás diciendo algo que no sabes? ¡No lo conoces!"

"Talvez lo conozco mucho mejor que tú…" dijo Yukina en voz baja y salió corriendo de la casa.

Hiei la miró algo consternado.

Ella no podía conocer a Kurama.

Kurama ya se lo hubiera dicho.

Exacto. Y él confiaba en Kurama.

"Mi hermana… cada vez está peor" dijo Hiei con un resoplido y subió a su habitación rápidamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos estaban acostados en una cama, con las sábanas revueltas y mirando el techo. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y la brisa nocturna penetraba en la habitación de aquellos fogosos amantes, ahora relajados y momentáneamente felices.

Kurama atrajo más hacia sí al pequeño de cabellos negros. Le besó en la frente y lo rodeó con el brazo.

"Me haces sentir sobreprotegido" dijo Hiei refugiándose en el pecho del pelirrojo.

"Talvez eso es lo que hago" dijo Kurama sonriendo.

"Hn…"

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, mientras Kurama se decidía a decir aquello que tanto ansiaba.

"Hiei…"

"¿Hn?"

"Si éstos fueran los últimos minutos de tu vida…? ¿Qué dirías que fue mejor?"

"Respecto a qué?"

"Hm… En general" dijo Kurama sonriendo, ansioso.

"Hm…" Hiei miró al techo pensativamente "Si éstos fueran mis últimos minutos no haría una cosa tan estúpida como ponerme a pensar en algo como eso"

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Kurama desconcertado.

"Haría una sola cosa" dijo Hiei sonriendo.

"¿Qué?"

"Esto" Hiei se levantó un poco, para ponerse sobre Kurama y acerca su rostro al del pelirrojo, y besarlo de una manera distinta, como notó el Zorro. No era sólo un beso de pasión, lujuria… Era… Se sentí algo más… Estaba cargado de sentimiento y pasión, y responder fue lo más maravilloso que abría podido suceder aquella noche. Y Hiei lo sintió, ya sabía que ya no había vuelta a atrás. Él era 'esa' persona. Sí. La persona especial. Y aquella nueva sensación que recorría su ser… Era la primera vez que sentía eso.

Y para Kurama… Era algo tan desconocido. Tan sublime… tan delicioso… Tan maravilloso… Estaba enamorado del enano puntiagudo. Con aquel beso lo había comprobado. ¿Los sentimientos de Hiei serían iguales a los suyos?

Se separaron mutuamente, con la respiración agitada.

"Eso haría" dijo Hiei puntualizando y volviendo a su lugar en le pecho de Kurama.

"Desearía que en realidad te quedaran pocos minutos de vida" bromeó Kurama.

"¿Ah sí?"

"Claro. Así disfrutaría de ese maravilloso beso de nuevo"

Hiei se ruborizó ante el comentario y notó que a Kurama le pasaba lo mismo, pero prefirió no decir nada y limitarse a besarle en el cuello.

"Pero no lo son" dijo sonriendo "Y si quieres otro beso, tendrás que aprender a ganártelo"

"Oh… eso fue cruel, Hiei" reprochó Kurama en modo de broma.

"Lo arreglaré entonces" dijo Hiei, y volvió a otorgarle aquel beso, disfrutando realmente sólo con el hecho de complacer a su amante.

"Bueno, se acabó por hoy" dijo Hiei.

Kurama lo abrazó y lo atrajo más hacia sí.

"¿Sabes qué es lo que más triste me pone, Hiei?"

"¿Eh?" Hiei se quedó en blanco. ¿A qué venía todo eso?

"Que no me perteneces" dijo en voz baja y sonriendo con tristeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holaaas! N.n qué les pareció? Creo que este capi estuvo un pokito mas largo :p Weno, la inspiración, ustedes saben XDDD Uf, no saben lo que se me ha hecho el mundo ahora ¬¬U Es un poco duro ahora, al menos para mi u.u me psana tantas cosas… Y lo más irónico es que esas cosas malas que me pasan m ayudan a escribir n.n Cuando me siento contenta… No me dan ganas de escribir o.o sí, soy rara, pero en fin n.nU

Espero que les haya gustado. Y pues, de todas fromas, al amar se tiene que sufrir, es la ley de la vida. Pero no estoy muy segura de que Hiei y Kurama sean muy felices precisamente. u.u

Por favor, no me maten, recuerden que es simplemente un fic y que si me matan no podre seguir escribiendo y ademas… Aun no han terminado de leer y existen los finales inesperados n.nU

Bueno, espero sus reviews! nOn

Gracias por leer!


End file.
